polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Portsmouthball
}} is a English cityball. PortsmouthBall was born in Roman times and is probably a bastard offspring of SQPRball and ancient local tribeballs. In 1180, he set up home on a small island called Portsea Island off EnglandBall's southern coast and decided to build a port, as he loved to build boats and go fishing. PortsmouthBall is of a royal blue colour and is marked with a golden eight pointed star and a golden crescent moon, symbols of a Royal City Status Charter awarded to PortsmouthBall by English Royalty. Because of his geographic location, PortsmouthBall's unique accent is described as being "half CockneyBall and half WestCountryBall". PortsmouthBall hates being too far inland as he fears getting lost if can't see the coastline, so he usually stays isolated on his little crowded island clay. As an isolationist, he is described as being suspicious of all foreign balls (especially FranceBall and GermanyBall) and even some of his own neighbouring Cityballs. PortsmouthBall particularly detests SouthamptonBall who he nickames "ScumBall" and thinks SouthamptonBall's love of small wild ponies is very very strange and suspicious. For many hundreds of years, PortsmouthBall has proudly managed and maintained a fleet of warships for UKBall. PortsmouthBall's proudest moment was during World War II, when the Allied Forces set sail from PortsmouthBall's island clay to cross the English Channel to invade the Normandy beaches of FranceBall's clay, which were occupied by NaziBall. More recently, with UKBall's diminished world status, PortsmouthBall's historic dockyard port is no longer the hive of activity it once was. This was caused by the 2009 recession, UKBall scrapped or sold off many of PortsmouthBall's collection of warships to balance budgets, whcih greatly saddened and angered PortsmouthBall. As a tourism attraction, PortsmouthBall's dockyard still contains some very famous historic museum ships such as HMS Victory which PortsmouthBall is very proud of. For recreation, PortsmouthBall loves to play Association Football, a game which has given him both joy and heartbreak over the years, mostly the latter. PortsmouthBall won the national league championship of EnglandBall's clay twice in 1949 and 1950, something that neighbouring cityball, SouthamptonBall, has never ever ever ever achieved. (PortsmouthBall loves to remind SouthamptonBall of this fact at every opportunity whenever they meet, which is rare). PortsmouthBall also won Englandball's FA Cup championship twice also, in 1939 and more recently in 2008. Currently, PortsmouthBall's football skills are not as good as they once were, as his skill and poor finances has him playing down in the Fourth Tier of EnglandBall's professional Football League. PortsmouthBall also has a love of bell ringing. His favourite song is called "Play Up Pompey" which is always sung to the tune of the Westminster Chimes, which PortsmouthBall plays from a hand bell which he rings at football games, much to other cityball's annoyance. PortsmouthBall is nicknamed "PompeyBall". His rival, SouthamptonBall, calls him "Skateball", because SouthamptonBall believes PortsmouthBall has an unusual sexual fetish which involves the use of fish, particularly the fish species Skate. Category:Cityballs Category:Europe Category:Europeanball Category:Europeball Category:Europeean Countryball Category:England Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Englandball Category:English Category:English Speaking Category:English Speaking Countryballs Category:UKball Category:UK Category:Star and Crescent